Despicable Darkness!
by Kuraei
Summary: This is my first story, its about a girl named Guraei and Ansem PLZ r&r I will love you forever!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom hearts, but I do own Guraei

Despicable darkness!

By Nagi

The first time I saw him I was scared beyond all things, he was…his face and body was covered by red cloth, it looked rough but it was soft.

When I first met him it was in the library and even if I was living in the palace, it was the first time seeing him, and even then I didn't know it was the king.

"Are you lost?" I said in my thick accent, I had Brown hair down to my shoulders and brown eyes, the normal look, of course I was the caretaker for this humongous library, I loved my job, before I get caught up in the past I mind as well tell you my name, I am Guraei, Guraei Nakata.

"No I am just looking around, I should be permitted since I am the ruler of this world…" he said and my eyes grew large.

"M-master?" I said and he smiled and nodded.

"Yes I am, Ansem." he said and I got on my knees and bowed down to him.

"I-I am so sorry for such impertinence!" I said and he touched my shoulder and I looked up.

"No need to bow, when I am with the people I am a regular person, no matter what status I have, no matter what I look like." I nodded.

"So how long have you been here…Guraei is it?" he said and I smiled.

"I have been here since the beginning, since you have been little I was here, being raised at the same time that you had." I said and he nodded.

"So you and I are the same age…am I correct?" he said and I nodded.

We spent hours talking, we eventually grew a strong bond and he trusted me just as much as I trusted him, we were friends and finally we begin to see each other on a basis, he would come to the Library or I would bring him some books, just to keep it on the down low, one morning when I came to see him when we were both twenty (at the time that I met him I was 18, so was he) and he went to me excited about something.

"Guraei, you cannot believe what happened, what a discovery!" he said and took me to a secret lab, it had white walls and on those white walls were pieces of paper pinned up to the walls and one of them had the name HEARTLESS scribbled down the center.

"What is it Ansem?" I asked looking at him, he smiled and I simply smiled back at him.

"This is my work, it has almost come to fruition, I am researching on the darkness of peoples hearts, most people if they get hurt they make some sort of shell of dark thoughts in their mind, hatred envelops them and takes away their sanity, its easy to turn into a beast if you have darkness in you heart." he said and I turned to him, a worried expression in my eyes.

"Ansem, what is wrong with you, your acting strange…" I said and inched away from him but it didn't work, he turned around and grabbed my shoulders.

"Don't you get it, darkness is the true being of peoples hearts, if they didn't have darkness in their hearts they would be perfect, and I know that no human on this world or any other is perfect…" he stops shaking me and I shake my head.

"You've gone mad…" I whisper and he looks at me surprised and shaken.

"W-what did you just say?" he asked and I repeated it.

"You've gone mad…" I said louder and his eyes got wide.

On a table was a mass, wriggling and writhing on the white table, Ansem takes me over to the black thing and he shoves my face next to it, its eyes a harrowing yellow, its antenna wriggling just as much as it is and all of a sudden Ansem picks me up.

"Dear sweet Guraei, don't you want to be with me, don't you enjoy my company?" he asks and I look down, being a librarian means sheer solitude to the outside world…of course I was overjoyed when someone talked to me, all those tireless years that I was driven to sanity by my nerves made me go just as insane as he is now.

"Y-yes, I do but what is all this, what is the explanation?" I asked and he shook his head.

"It all came to me, a meteor I watched crash had these little blocks that where pliable, when I stuck some together it was durable, I wondered from that day on if there were other worlds out there, and if so I wanted to see those worlds…one king from one of these worlds came to me and we had a very long discussion, one thing he brought up intrigued me very much, he was talking about a certain Key that is called a key blade, and when its wielder wielded it then it could open the door to all worlds, when I found that out I started to do some research…" I nodded, and he looked down at me with his orange eyes.

"When I found out that there were little black creatures roaming around I needed to get one for my test subject, so I went out in search for one, when I came across a woman that was selling herself I waited, when a black creature came out of nowhere and stole the woman's heart it ate it and then looked around and vanished, its antenna retracting and expanding like something had picked up its attention, that one I saw is right before your very eyes." Ansem said and I looked at the black thing.

"I came up with the name Heartless because these black things seem to have no heart…" he let me down and I looked at the heartless and then back to him.

"What do you intend to do?" I asked and he smiled.

"That is a secret, one which I would tell to no one." He walked away from me and I poked the black mass and it seemed to feed off the warmth of my fingertip because it held on.

When I went back to the library I thought about what Ansem told me and brooded on it, what could it possibly mean…?

After that day…I never saw Ansem again, when I went to his lab, it was empty, all of the research gone without a trace, no one in the castle was left not even the smallest dog, nor cat… no matter how much I looked, I did not persevere at my cause, things that were once there weren't at all seen.

"Ansem?" I yelled, my voice echoed off the stone walls, I shivered and walked up the stairs once more, when I got to the lift stop I ceased my walking and looked to the right of me, what I saw froze me to the bone, A horrid black thing with a shield protruding a dogs head came towards me, I screamed but was compelled to stay where I was, the dogs head spun around and its three gold eyes shone as it released its attack on me.

Screams rang out like the peals from a bell, I didn't notice it was me until I looked down and saw the dog had bitten into the side of me; My body slowly turning black…

THE END

Authors note: Well…that was very good…a bit dark for something that I did in a hour, my writers block is over YAY for me claps well I think I am going to do one about Riku and Sora after this one…I think I will do more LOL, this is my second serious fanfic, the last one I did was with my sister, that went well but I think we are going to have to post some more stuff right! Stay tuned!


End file.
